Marry Me
by xRitsun
Summary: Ventus asks a question. Just a short drabble for my brother. Warning; Alternative Age, Alternative Universe. Implied Boyxboy/slash/yaoi, and I guess what you would call 'fluff.'


**Title: **Marry Me. [Because I couldn't come up with anything better Bl]

**Fandom; **Kingdom Hearts.

**Pairing; **Terra x Ventus/Ven.

**Rating; **K+/T.

**Warnings; **Yaoi/Shonen Ai/BoyxBoy, or rather it's implied; don't like? Feel free to leave. Alternative Age (Ventus is 7/8 years old, and Terra's 10/11 years old), Alternative Universe, most likely Out Of Character-ness, and "fluff," or cute. That's pretty much it.

**Summary; **None.

**Disclaimer; **I own nothing, leave me be. Thanks.

**Author's Note; **I really should update 'Hands Off!' Anyways, this fic/drabble's for my brother who's been bugging me to write him a fic for a while now, and which I should have had done a while ago. Ha ha. Enjoy!

-x-

"Mom!" Ventus shouted as he ran out of his bedroom, after dropping his school bag on the floor by his bed; in search of his mom, "Mom! Mommy!" He continued to shout as he quickly made his way down the stairs in the direction of the living room, "Mom!"

"Ventus? What is it?" His mother answered as she exited the living room, drying her wet hands with a dry dish towel, "why all the shouting? Is something wrong?" She questioned as she approached her son, kneeling down onto the floor, the towel resting on her lap as she waited for her son's answer.

The blond remained silent as he hesitated, his hands twisting the fabric of his white shirt, his blue eyes starring down at his shoe covered feet, a light blush spreading across his cheeks, "ah...um..," he muttered unsure of how to proceed.

"Yes?" His mother questioned as she smiled, waiting patiently for her son to speak. After another moment of silence and waiting she spoke; "What is it, Ventus?"

"W-well, I have a question!' He said quickly, refusing to look up at his mother.

"Oh? What's the question?" She asked, again.

"Um...it's just..that um..." the blond mumbled out, "m-my teacher's always talking about his w-wife...sometimes...a-and um...what's a wife?" He asked finally, glancing up at his mother with curious eyes.

"You want to know what a 'wife,' is?" She repeated.

"Yeah! Is it a toy?" He asked as he left go of his own shirt and latched onto his mother's apron covered knees as she stood up, towel gripped in hand, "can I have one?"

His mother laughed softly, as she smoothed down her son's messy blond hair, "No, Ventus, a 'wife's,' not a toy."

"Oh, then what is it?" He asked as he pushed his mother's hand away.

"Well, a wife's a person, usually a girl," she began, laughing at her son's next words.

"Ew, girls are gross!"

"Oh? But I'm a girl. I'm not gross, am I?" She said sadly as she looked down at her son.

"No! Mommy's not gross! Mommy's different!" Ventus quickly said as he tugged at his mother's apron.

His mother laughed, as she ruffled his hair gently, "good, cause then mommy would be sad. Anyways, a wife is what a boy calls a girl he marries."

"Oh. What does she do?"

"Well, it depends. Sometimes she's a mommy like me, and sometimes she works and takes care of her husband."

"Husband?"

"A 'husband,' is what a girl calls the boy she marries."

"Oh. What does he do?"

"Well, like a wife, it depends, sometimes he's a daddy, like your dad, and sometimes he works and takes care of his wife." She repeated, softly.

"Oh." He said, as he looked at his hands for a moment, "Mommy?"

"Yes?" She questioned again.

"What's a 'marries'?" Ventus asked as he looked up at his mother.

"Well marriage is when a boy and a girl, who really love each other, bond together when they want to spend the rest of their lives together."

"Oh." He answered as he gazed down at his hands again, "Mom?"

"Yes?" She asked again, as she waited for her son's next question.

"Can me and Terra get 'marries?'" Ventus asked as he looked up at his mom, shyly and full of curiosity, "even if we're both boys?"

"Well, I suppose so," she answered.

"So, I can be Terra's wife when I grow up?" He asked again, tugging at his mother's apron lightly, excitement clear in his eyes.

"Well, you'd have to ask Terra fist," she answered, "and see what he says."

"Oh." Ventus said, gazing down at his shoe covered feet again, his hands returning to grip his own shirt. "Mommy?" He asked again after a moment of silence.

"Yes?"

"Can I got to Terra's house and play?" He asked, looking up at his mother, as he waited for his mother's reply.

She remained silent for a moment, as she thought it over before she spoke, "all right, but you have to be home before dinner, understood?"

"Yeah!" Ventus said as he grinned at his mother before running out the front door, and through the grass of their front yard as he turned left and made his way over to the house next door.

"Ventus, remember to listen to anything Terra's mother says and behave!" His mother shouted from their front door.

"Okay!" He shouted in return as he climbed up the few steps of Terra's front porch, he waved and grinned at his mother as she watched from their own porch. She smiled and waved back.

After a moment he made his way over to the front door, he pressed the round button located off to the side of the door and waited for a moment, before the door in front of him opened to reveal Terra's mother.

"Oh, hello Ventus, what a surprise," she said as she smiled down at the small boy, "here to play with Terra, again are we?"

The blond grinned, as he nodded, "Yeah! Can he play?"

She smiled at the younger boy, "he can, he's up in his room. You can go on up," she said as she moved to the side to allow the smaller boy entrance into their home, "he may be working on his homework, though."

"That's okay, I'll wait 'till he's done! Thank you!" He said quickly as he made his way past her and down the familiar path towards Terra's bedroom. He stopped outside of the older boy's shut bedroom door for a moment before pushing the door open and rushing into the quiet room, he stopped just inside the door to glance around the room in search of the taller brunette, spotting said boy asleep on his bed.

He quietly made his way over to the slumbering boy, stopping at the edge of the bed watching the sleeping boy for a moment before climbing onto the bed, shaking the brunette's shoulder to wake him up, "Terra! Wake up, Terra!" he called again, as he continued to shake the boy.

"I'm not asleep, stop shaking me," the brunette muttered as he opened his eyes, glaring somewhat at the grinning blonde.

"Oh, then why are you laying down with your eyes closed?" Ventus questioned starring at the taller boy with wide eyes.

"Because I was planning to sleep, but then this annoying little boy came in and decided he needed my attention immediately," Terra answered as he sat up, gently pushing the blond boy back as he moved to get off of the bed.

"Oh...sorry?" Ventus responded in a whisper, looking a bit guilty before shaking his head and looking at the brunette as said boy sat at his desk, pulling out a notebook. "Anyways! Guess what!" Ventus said in a rush as he got off of the bed and made his way over to the brunette, hovering there as he attempted to look at the notebook Terra had pulled out, "what is that?"

"Nothing, and guess what?" Terra answered as he turned to face the smaller boy. 

"What?" Ventus repeated starring at the older boy with wide confused eyes.

With a sigh, Terra answered, "you told me to 'guess what,' and I'm asking you what you wanted me to guess." 

"Oh, yeah!" Ventus responded as he remembered what he had come over for, "you like me right?"

"I guess so," Terra answered after a moment.

"Love me even?" Ventus questioned staring at the seated boy. 

"Sure, I guess. Why?" Terra questioned, confused as to where the other boy was going with his questions. 

"Okay! Well I love you too!" Ventus said, "and since we both love each other we can get married when we're older! I'll be your wife!" The blond declared grinning at the older boy. 

"My wife?" Terra questioned, surprised yet confused by the younger boy's declaration.

"Yeah! When we're older I'll marry you and become your wife! Mommy said that we can get married, but I had to ask you first," Ventus explained, "so I came over to tell you!"

"But you didn- never mind. My wife, huh?" Terra said, arching a brow in question at the blond.

"Yep!"

"I see, you do know we're both boys right?" 

"That's okay! I asked mommy and she said it was okay! Besides girls are gross, except for mommy!" Ventus declared with a nod of his head. Terra remained silent as he watched the excited blond, growing unsure at the older boy's stare Ventus spoke, "or don't you want to? Do you not want to marry me?" He questioned as he gripped tightly at his own shirt, his eyes falling to the floor. 

"What? No, I do, I do!" Terra quickly said not wanting the younger boy to cry, "I do want to marry you!"

"Really?" Ventus questioned looking up at the brunette again with hopeful eyes.

"I-yes," Terra repeated, crossing his arms as he stared at the boy, "we'll get married when we're older, okay?"

"Okay!" Ventus spoke, grinning as he hugged the older boy tightly before jumping back, "I have to go tell mommy!" He said as he turned and ran out of the room, "Bye Terra, I'll be back later!"

-x-

**Author's Note: **Well, there you go. And to think, it only took a month Bl


End file.
